


Daddy's Little Girl

by Nerdzone6



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Protective Parents, Psychological Torture, no sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: The ninja world is a dangerous place everyone knows that, however, a new type of killer has come to Konoha and taken Kakashi and Naru's daughter. Now the clock is ticking; this killer made a mistake though because when it comes to family these two don't play.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruko
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media.

Authors Note: This is a Female Naruto x Kakashi fanfiction set in an alternate universe, for a reader unfamiliar with the series you will need only minimal knowledge of the series to understand the story. I own Han Ryoshi and Kanna Hatake they are my OC.

Trigger Warning: This story will contain mild- violence against children, cursing, and a whole lot of violence.

if you have any problems with this don't read. Thank you, Nerdzone6.

Fallen Kings

An intriguing concept of life was how one event or action could affect a person's life and dictate their actions. It was a concept that Ryoshi Han had always been fascinated by, starting from the time he was a small child.

Growing up in a shinobi village and later becoming a shinobi himself had allowed him to witness how the death of a loved one, in particular, affected others and how that changed them.

It was like watching a metamorphosis, one day a person who had been happy and full of life loses someone important to them, and suddenly that person loses his will to live. Han found it fascinating to watch such a change in character occur, it was something he never tired of, and he would be the first to admit that, whenever he took a life, he loved watching the teammates of his victim's reactions.

The reactions were another thing Han found intriguing because they were never the same, some shinobi went straight to anger, some cried, and some didn't show any emotion at all. It was addicting to watch, and Han soon found himself starting to love the aftermath of his kills more than the actual killing itself.

Han's violent tendencies soon gained him a reputation, and in the shinobi world reputation was everything, it also gained him a title one that he wore with pride, he became known as the Shinigami of the Hidden Mist.

It wasn't enough for him, though, the title, the prestige he was given by the Mizukage and his comrades, the thrill of witnessing raw human emotion every time he took a life, it just wasn't enough, and soon killing just on missions lost their appeal.

The missions weren't teaching him what he desperately wanted to understand, which, was why. Why did humans react the way they did, why did some morn openly while others hid their emotions behind a mask, why?

What Han wanted to understand was human nature. He wanted to see how far someone would go to save someone they cared about, he wanted to see how the death of multiple loved ones affected someone over time, he wanted to see how far it took someone to break, and he wanted to see it up close and personal.

What he wanted was someone he could test and observe his fantasies on, someone he could play with from afar, without their knowledge, and see how long it took them to snap. How far would someone go out of love, how far would someone go out of grief? All these were questions Han wanted to know, and he was going to find out, one way or another.

The streets of Konoha were covered under a veil of darkness, and most of the village residents were asleep, except for the guards that protected the village from intruders. Most of the village was sleeping peacefully, however, one shinobi was having a nightmare and not his usual one of war.

The shinobi was in the familiar woodlands that surrounded the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However, he was unaware as too why he was in the woods. Suddenly, as if to answer his unspoken question, a cry broke through the forest walls; a child's cries. A cold panic gripped his heart, and he took off in the direction the cries were coming from.

The shinobi did not know who was crying, but he felt a surge of protectiveness like he'd never felt before run through his body, and a desperate need to reach and protect the child whose cries filled him with sorrow and anger. The Shinobi kept running, but as time went on and he still couldn't find the child, he became more desperate. Why couldn't he find the child?

The crying ceased, and he panicked as a feeling of emptiness filled his heart.

Kakashi Hatake shot up in bed and a sheet of sweat covered his body from head to toe. He took a few deep breaths to calm his beating heart, and once he was calm enough, he turned to make sure he hadn't disturbed the other two occupants in the bed.

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief at the sight of his wife and daughter asleep beside him. He laid back down wrapping his arms around his daughter, that nightmare had been awful and he prayed the child crying in his dream wasn't his.

As Kakashi drifted back to sleep he promised Kanna he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

At the same time, Kakashi Hatake was going back to sleep, a few miles away, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Third Hokage, awoke from his slumber from a noise coming from his study. The aged Hokage got up to investigate the noise, a kunai in his hand, opening the door. He was surprised to find it empty. Not taking anything at face value, he cautiously made his way into the study. He found nothing amiss until he looked down at his Shogi board.

The aged Hokage gave a gasp of surprise when he noticed one of the pieces missing, although in his sleep induced mind it did not immediately register which piece was missing. Looking around the floor to see where it might of went, he finds it beside the board. Hiruzen picks it up gently and turns it over in his hand. It takes his mind a moment to register the kanji, but when it does, a wave of shock and fear runs through his aged body, for in his hand he holds the king.

Hiruzen takes this as an omen, an ominous sign indeed.


	2. Darkness Comes to Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Darkness comes to Town:

At the same time that Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Hiruzen had their premonitions, Ryoshi Han entered through Konoha's gates. He entered the village easly enough, passing as a civilian, the guards had barely paid attention to his papers, which, if they had, they would have noticed were fakes.

Han was posing as a traveling salesman from the Land of Waves which, was plausible considering Konoha and the Land of Waves were allies.

Han smiled as he made his way towards the inn where he would be staying until he found a more comfortable arrangement. He had chosen Konoha to be his new hunting ground due to its reputation of being the strongest of the hidden villages, and he could hardly wait to start hunting.

Han had already made a list of notable shinobi who he knew had young children; however, despite his list, Han preferred picking his targets at random; it was more fun that way. It was a good idea to pick being a salesman as his cover story; it would give him a great excuse to be at the park. No one would question a salesman being at a public place, not even a shinobi would think twice about it.

As he reached the inn, he started to whistle a happy tune things were about to get interesting.

The smell of scrambled eggs greeted Kakashi when he woke up, checking his alarm clock he saw it was six in the morning, looking over he saw Kanna was still asleep. He tried not to jostle the bed as he got up not wanting to wake her, he yawned a little as he walked into the kitchen where he found his wife making breakfast.

"Good Morning," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leaned into him, "Morning," she said, giggling as her husband planted soft kisses on her neck.

Kakashi released her and went an took a seat at the table.

Naru placed two plates on the table and took a seat across from him; she gave him a gentle but knowing look, "So you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He tensed a little, " "I didn't realize I woke you," he said.

Naru shrugged, "You didn't, I felt you jolt, but since you went back to sleep easily, I figured my intervention wasn't needed," she said.

Kakashi shrugged, "It was just a bad dream," he said.

Naru didn't look entirely convinced. Kakashi tried to soothe her, "don't worry it's not what you think; it was just a bad dream," he said.

Naru sighed," just don't push me away ok? I'm here for you." she said.

He answered her by placing a kiss on her cheek they then ate their breakfast in silence after they were finished Naru started the dishes. At about eight o'clock, they heard a yawn and the sound of Kanna getting up; she walked into the eating area a moment later.

The little girl stifled another yawn as she greeted her parents, "Morning Mama, Morning Daddy," she said, taking a seat at the table.

Kakashi smiled over at his daughter and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" he said.

Kanna nodded her head, "Yes, Daddy, I did," she said.

Naru came over and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her, she then leaned down and placed a kiss on her head; "Morning baby, I love you," she said.

Kanna smiled up at her mother before digging into her breakfast, while she was eating Kakashi got up and went to get ready for the day, he quickly put on his standard Jonin uniform; staring at himself in the mirror he felt out of place in it. Last year he had retired from the Anbu so he could spend more time with his family and, although he didn't regret the decision, he still was getting used to the uniform change.

Turning away from the mirror, he headed back into the breakfast area where he walked in on Kanna asking, Naru if they could go to the park today.

Naru made a humming noise, "Maybe," she said.

Kanna smiled, taking that as a positive sign before putting her dishes in the sink; she then ran off to get dress. Kakashi just smiled behind his mask; life was good.

An hour after Kakashi left on his mission Naru and Kanna left to join Kushina at the market. It was a tradition that the three of them had to meet every Tuesday when the two older women weren't on missions.

Kanna loved these outings with her mother and grandmother as she thought Kushina had to be the coolest grandmother on the planet. Walking with her mother into the market area, she gave an excited squeal when she spotted Kushina standing at the entrance, "Grandma!" she yelled, running over and hugging the older woman.

Kushina seeing her granddaughter smiled and leaned down to give the little girl a better hug, "Hello dear, are you having a good day so far?" she said.

Kanna released her legs and nodded excitedly, "Yep! Mama said we might go to the park today," she said.

Kushina smiled up at her daughter, "Did she now?" she said playfully.

Naru gave a short laugh as she reached her mother and daughter, "I said, maybe Kanna, it depends on if your grandmother wants to or not. How are you doing mom," she said.

Kushina laughed," I don't see why we can't go to the park, and I'm doing fine," she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

Kanna shouted Yatta, making the two older women laugh; the three then made their way towards their favorite restaurant Ichiraku's laughing and talking all the way.

At the same time that the Uzumaki and Hatake women were making their way towards the restaurant, Ryoshi Han was making his way towards the park. He was pushing a cart full of toys and candy to keep up his traveling salesman persona; after all, nothing attracting children more than treats.

Entering the park, he was pleased to see it was busy today; children were everywhere littering the playground playing on various equipment. He was disappointed a little when he realized that most of the children looked to be from civilian families; however, he was not discouraged and quickly found a place on the sidewalk to set up shop.

It did not take long for him to gather customers as the children used their pocket money to buy themselves a sugary snack. He had been there for about an hour when he noticed a trio of two older women and a little girl entering the park.

Han recognized the two older women an immediately as Uzumaki Kushina and her daughter Uzumaki Naru or the Red-Hot Habanero and the Gold Siren. If he recalled, Naru had married Hatake Kakashi or Cold-Blooded Kakashi a few years ago, which meant the little girl must be their daughter.

Han's interest was peaked, and he lowered his head a little but kept his eyes up so he could take a better look at the girl. He was suddenly-transfixed on the little girl taking in her appearance; she defiantly had to be one of the prettiest kids he had ever seen.

The little girl had silver-blonde hair, which, was brought out by her pale skin, the only blemish on her face was a beauty mark on the right side of her chin, her eyes were the purest blue, and she was wearing a white sundress with white shinobi sandals. In her hair was a white headband; all in all, she was gorgeous, and Han knew right then and there that she was the one.

Han hoped that the child would come over to his stand so he could learn her name, and just as he was thinking this, the child came over. "Excuse me, sir, but how much is that red ball?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "My, My what a pretty little thing you are, usually these balls cost a dollar but for you, I'm willing to lower the price to twenty-five cents, if I may ask what's your name?" he said.

The little girl smiled up at him, "Thank you, mister, and my name is Kanna," she said, lifting her hand for him to shake. Taking her hand, he shook it before releasing it, "Nice to meet you, Kanna Chan," he said.

Kanna smiled at him as she handed him the money, and he, in turn, gave her the ball; she thanked him again and then ran off to play.

Han continued to keep a close eye on the girl the entire time they were at the park at about six o'clock the trio left the park at which time Han too excited the park. He quickly sealed his cart and followed the trio being careful to keep a safe distance as well as masking his chakra.

When the trio reached the housing district, the elder Uzumaki turned left, and the two Hatake women turned left heading towards a more secluded area. Han turned left following the duo until he watched them entering a large wooden house, which, he, assumed was the Hatake residence.

He took note of the address and how far from the village it was, which was about three miles out of the more populated part of the town.

Taking a risk, he released a little chakra so he could see if Kakashi was home or not and was pleased to find he was not. He was also pleased to see that the Hatake house sat on a large plot of land perfect for keeping watch over his prize.

Deciding that he had had enough for the day, he quickly turned and headed towards the hotel with a smile on his face; he had work to do.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was having trouble deciding which direction to take with this story but now I think I have a clear idea of where I want to go with it. Please be patient with me and please review.


	3. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The Beginning of the End:

The first thing Han did after he left the Hatake residents was pick up a map of the village; his top priority was to find a secluded area outside of the city, a place where he could hide someone but still have easy accesses to town.

Once he was safely back inside his motel room, he opened the map and started looking for potential spots, he found three different locations that might work, and he circled them with a red marker. Han would have to check them out first before he committed to anything, but overall he was hopeful he would have a location picked out by tomorrow.

The thought brought a smile to his face; once he had the spot, the real fun could begin. He checked the clock and saw it was time for dinner after, which he would have an hour of sunlight left, plenty of time to check out one of the playgrounds.

Han ending up having fish from a local restaurant near the inn where he was staying, he ate quickly and then made his way towards the village gates. The first location he visited was about an hour away from the village it was secluded but not secluded enough for what he had planned, he decided it wasn't going to work and started back towards town.

Han made it back to the village just in time before Konoha closed its gates for the night, he hurried back to his room at the inn and marked off the first location, he would have to wait till tomorrow to visit the other two, but that was alright by him.

The next morning Han got up bright and early; he had an egg omelet with cherry blossom tea for breakfast. He then immediately headed back to the park to keep up with his salesman persona. Han hoped to see Kanna again as to get a sense of how guarded she was, as well as see if he could build trust between them.

In his experience, it was easier to take a child if there was some form of trust between them. It had worked for him countless times before, so why change something that works.

The park was the same as before, bustling, and full of children; he loved it, loved the fact that they were so innocent and naive without a care in the world. What he loved even more, though, was the fact that there were shinobi around, trained killers, and they didn't know that a preditor was so close to there children.

He stayed in the park until three o'clock. Kanna never showed, but that was fine since he knew where she lived, he packed up his things, but he didn't go back to the hotel instead he headed straight out of the village to check out his second location.

The second place was about two hours away from Konoha; it was just an opened field by a pound, it was nice, but Han still wasn't satisfied, he crossed it off his list. Han looked at the sky and realized he still had plenty of time to check out the final location, this last spot was by far the farthest from the village being two hours out from the gates.

He decided to use his chakra to help him move faster by using his chakra; he cut those two hours down to one. When Han got there, he was immediately impressed. Location number three had a large open field surrounded by forest, but what really attracted Han to it was the old abandoned safe house that was on the property.

It was perfect.

Han went a checked the safe house out; the house was a one-story abode with three bedrooms and an outhouse; the place was dusty and in need of some tweaking, but didn't seem to need any major repairs. It was a perfect place to hide a child.

He decided it was getting late and decided to head back to Konoha, but as he turned to leave he made a promise to be back tomorrow to start cleaning it, and once that was done he could start focusing on Kanna.

A week after Han came to Konoha, Hatake Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage's office, the message stating it was urgent. When Kakashi made it to the tower, he was surprised to find himself sent to the council room and not the Hokage's office.

Walking into the room, he was surprised to see the entire shinobi guard minus Anbu and Genin there. Kakashi knew this could only mean one of two things, one war had broken out, or two, a dangerous threat had arisen. He was praying for number two.

Kakashi didn't want Kanna to have to grow up as he did, he wanted his baby to have the childhood he and his wife never got. Taking a seat in front of the Hokage, who also happened to be his former sensei and father-in-law, he noticed an anxious glint in his eyes. It was not very often Namikaze Minato looked worried, the only time Kakashi could remember seeing him like that was when Naru was in labor.

Once everyone was seated, Minato called the meeting to order, "I've called everyone here today because I've received a disturbing message from the Land of Waves, ninja's from the Hidden Mist discovered a gravesite last week," he said grimly.

Minato glanced around the room making sure everyone was paying attention, they were, "The gravesite was of children ranging from ages three to twelve years of age," he said.

Danzo butted in then, " Excuse me, Lord Fourth, but I hardly see what this has to do with the Hidden Leaf Village," he said.

Minato glanced at him before turning back to his shinobi, "According to the letter I received, this is the third gravesite of this nature that they've found in the last year, they believe it might be Orochimaru," he said.

At the mention of Orochimaru, the room became dead silent; no one liked the thought that the snake sannin was out their killing children, especially when many in the room had children around the same age as the victims.

Nara Shikaku was the first to speak, " Hokage Sama, I suggest we send a team of Anbu or Jonin to investigate. If this is Orochimaru, then it is our responsibility to bring him to justice," he said.

Minato nodded. Danzo chimed in again, "Plus us, investigating will look good to the other villages," he said.

Minato ignored him, " Does anyone have any questions," he asked.

Sarutobi Asuma raised his hand, Minato gave him the signal to speak, "Lord Fourth, how do we know for certain that this is Orochimaru and not some other sick fuck? Also, if this isn't him, could our children be in danger," he said.

Kakashi wasn't surprised at all that his friend had asked that question, Asuma's daughter was only a year younger than Kanna.

Minato addressed Asuma, "We don't know anything yet until we send a team to investigate, and I urge no one to panic. Also, this is to remain top secret, am I understood?" he said.

"HAI!" Everyone said.

Minato nodded at them, "Good. Everyone except for Kakashi is dismissed," he said.

The room quickly filled out, leaving only Kakashi and Minato once everyone was gone Minato activated a silencing seal. The Hokage stared at Kakashi a moment who was still seated; he gave his former pupil an apologetic look, "I must apologize for this Kakashi, but I have to reinstate you into Anbu," he said.

Kakashi was shocked but remained silent; he didn't think his Hokage would ask that of him. Minato seeing Kakashi's stunned expression continued, "I want only the best of the best handling this mission, and you are the only one I trust to do that," he said.

Kakashi snapped out of his shock and nodded at his former sensei "I understand Hokage Sama," he said.

Minato sighed, "That's not all Kakashi, I also need Naru on this," he said.

Kakashi leveled Minato a look, "Please Hokage Sama, isn't their anyone else you can send on this mission," he said, a begging tone in his voice.

It wasn't that Kakashi lacked faith in Naru's abilities; it was the fact that when she had become pregnant, both had agreed that she would retire so that Kanna would have at least one of her parents.

Minato gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I need her on this. Plus, the two of you have worked together for years and trust the other to have each other's backs. Kushina and I will look after Kanna while the two of you are gone," he said.

Kakashi sighed, knowing he couldn't deny his Hokage, "Very well Hokage Sama, how long do you think this mission will be," he said.

Minato sighed, "I'm guessing about eight weeks," he said.

Kakashi nodded, " Who else will be on this mission with us," he asked.

Minato smirked, "Nobody you don't know, I've reinstated team Ro," he said.

Kakashi nodded, "So who's going to tell Naru? Are you or am I," he said.

Minato pulled out a scroll from his coat and unsealed a familiar object, "I've already sent Tenzo to tell her," he said. He handed the object to Kakashi.

The silver-haired shinobi looked at the familiar mask in his hands; he looked back up at his leader, "When do we leave sir," he asked.

Minato answered him, "You leave tomorrow," he said.

Kakashi nodded and then turned to leave, and as he did Minato, called out behind his back, "Welcome back Inu," he said.

Author's note: So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know.


	4. The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The Mission:

The mood was a somber one as Naru packed Kanna's suitcase; the twenty-one year old was not looking forward to this mission at all. It wasn't that she didn't trust her parents to look after her daughter; the problem was that she had this gut feeling not to leave Kanna. Maybe, it was just nerves. After all, this would be the first time she would be separated from her baby.

Naru sighed, she still needed to pack her knapsack for the mission, that would be easy to do, she may have been retired but she still remembered how to prepare for an assignment. After she finished getting Kanna's bag ready, she placed it by the front door and then went to get her bag ready. As she gathered her supplies, her mood worsened, and she silently cursed her father for choosing her for this mission.

Kakashi watched her from the bed taking note of her sour mood; he didn't blame her for being angry at her father; he of all people knew how important it was to Naru that Kanna should have at least one of her parents.

Kakashi sighed knowing he needed to try and comfort his wife,

"It's going to be ok dear, Kanna is going to be with your parents two of the strongest shinobi I know. I don't think she could be in better hands," he said soothingly.

Naru's shoulders sagged as she looked up at her husband,

"I know that it's just I can't shake this feeling that I shouldn't leave her," she said.

Kakashi got out of the bed and pulled her into his arms, "It's going to be ok; nothing is going to happen to our little girl while we're gone," he said.

Naru sighed, "I hope you're right," she said.

The next day came too quickly for the young parents; Kakashi who was going to be the captain on this mission left early, while Naru dropped Kanna off, the little girl was still asleep when mother laid her down in her parent's guest bedroom. Naru planted a kiss on her forehead and then told her mother goodbye, then she disappeared to meet her Anbu team.

The feeling of something bad happening to her daughter never left her.

Han smirked as he watched the kunoichi drop off the child at her mother's house; he watched as she tucked her child into a small futon and then tenderly kissing her on the cheek before she left for her mission. A mission that couldn't have come at a more perfect time.

Han's smile grew, who would believe that one of his graveyards would be discovered right before he snatched his next prize; It had to be fate telling him to go for it. What else could explain his good fortune? Things were going better than he hoped for, and it was pure luck that his grave sight resembled Orochimaru's.

Which he had had the pleasure of seeing, such a grisly but fascinating sight that had been; he got goosebumps thinking about it.

Han continued to watch the child sleep in fascination; it wouldn't be long before she would be his to play with, and now that her parents were out of the way, all he had to worry about was how to get her away from her grandparents. What a blast that would be.


	5. Stalking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Stalking:

Kanna sighed, the man was back again, he had been following her everywhere for about a week now, and she was growing frustrated that he seemed to be always around, and he wasn't an Anbu either at least not one from the Hidden Leaf.

It had been the day after her parents left for their mission that Kanna noticed a strange scent she had never smelled before surrounding her Grandparents' home. At first, she chalked it up to being a neighbor or Anbu; however, when the scent started showing up everywhere she went; warning bells started going off in her head.

The scent seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had smelled it before; all she could tell was that the scent belonged to a man, who in, Kanna's opinion, wore horrible aftershave.

The smell burnt her sensitive nose, and that's how she was able to know when the man was around because he stunk the whole area up with his cologne; his scent was so distinct it left a mark on her mind so that she would always know when he was there.

Kanna knew the man was a shinobi due to his high chakra levels, which he was hiding for some reason. It left the three-year-old questioning why a shinobi would wear something to make himself stand out so much it just didn't make sense to her.

The girl wished she could tell someone, but she didn't know how to approach the subject; besides, she lived in one of the greatest shinobi villages of all time, so surely if this man was a threat someone else would have noticed.

Kanna sighed; she wished the man would stop watching her all-time it was starting to make her uncomfortable; she wished she knew what he wanted so he would leave her alone. To be honest she wasn't frightened because who would be dumb enough to try and abduct the Hokage's grandaughter? Certainly no shinobi she'd read about.

It would also be an incredibly stupid move since that would essentially be a declaration of war, and as far as she knew, no one wanted another war. What did she know though she was only three, still the man needed to leave her alone.

It wasn't cool for a grownup who didn't know you to follow you around, at least that's what she'd read in a book once.

Han smirked to himself as he watched Kanna read a book about dogs and all the different breeds; he could tell by her posture that she knew he was there. Of course, he made sure she knew he was there, by purposefully wearing strong cologne to catch her attention.

He had read somewhere that Hatake children developed a strong sense of smell early on in their life, and Kanna had not disappointed him in proving that information to be true.

The girl was clever just like her parents, and he had no doubt she would be fun to play with; he could hardly wait. Han could tell Kanna would be different from all of his other victims; the girl could hold her own when it came to mind games, he could tell. Well, if she survived his little surprise for her first, that is.

Plus, he still had her parents to have fun with even if she didn't.

Oh! he could hardly contain his excitement, and if things went as planned, he might grab a few more playthings.

Now wouldn't that be something?

Author's note: Review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions for this story let me know. Thank you, Nerdzone6


	6. A Nightmare in Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Nightmare in Wave:

Team Ro made it to Wave by ten o'clock in the morning, Anbu from the Hidden Mist were waiting for them. The captain of the Hidden Mist Team stepped forward, "Team Ro?" he asked.

Inu stepped forward, "Hai! My team and I were told some of your shinobi found a gravesite not too far from here, and you believe it might be Orochimaru," he said.

The Mist captain nodded, "Hai! Sir, that is correct," he said.

Inu responded, "Not to be rude, but what makes you think that it's Orochimaru," he asked.

The Mist Captain stiffened a little before answering him, "Please forgive me, sir, but that is not my place to say. The Mizukage wishes to discuss this with your team," he said.

Inu nodded, "Very well, please lead the way Captain," he said.

The Hidden Mist team bowed in respect before leading Team Ro to the Mizukage. Neither team knew that a nightmare was about to start.

Terumi Mei was in the middle of finishing the last of her paperwork when a knock on the door disrupted her; she wasn't mad as she assumed it was the Anbu team she dispatched to retrieve the Hidden Leaf Shinobi.

"Enter," she said.

A minute later an Anbu captain came through the door accompanied by a team of Leaf Anbu; Mei stood to greet them.

The captain of the Hidden Mist team bowed to his leader and the leaf shinobi followed his lead, "Lady Mei, the Leaf Shinobi you requested to study the graves are here," he said.

Mei smiled at him, "Yes, I can see that. You're dismissed, Dai," she said.

Dai bowed before shunshined away, leaving only the Konoha team standing there waiting to hear what she had to say. Mei smiled kindly at them, "Welcome to the Hidden Mist, I hope we can work well together to sort this out this mess," she said.

Inu bowed to her, "Thank you, Lady Mei. I promise you my team will help try to solve this mystery; however, I was wondering if I may ask a question," he said.

Mei nodded, "Ask away Captain," she said.

"My team, as well as my Hokage, are wondering what makes you think Orochimaru is involved," he said.

Mei sighed, she was expecting this question, however, she wasn't sure the right way to explain it. To be honest, she didn't really believe Orochimaru was involved, but it was better to be on the safe side.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she decided to be honest, "Captain Inu, I'm going to be completely honest with your team. I don't believe Orochimaru is involved and I have my suspicions on someone else; however, I would like for your team to rule out the snake traitor," she said.

Team Ro was a little taken aback by her answer; however, they understood that it was better for both villages to rule out Orochimaru. The team also respected the Mizukage for her honesty.

Inu bowed, "We will do our best, Lady Mei," he said.

Mei clapped her hands, "Wonderful! Chiko here will show you to your rooms so that you can get settled," she said, waving her hand to summon a young man wearing the typical Mist armor.

The team bowed and left, not knowing this mission was going to change the lives of many.

Author's note: Here you go folks, Chapter six of Daddy's Little Girl; things are about to heat up.


	7. Gravesite

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Gravesite:

Team Inu didn't waste time and got to work once they got settled in; the first thing the team did was ask Chiko to lead them to the burial site. The gravesite was located a mile outside of Mizu no Kuni and twenty feet away from the land of Waves; it was a secluded area and easy to miss if you weren't looking for it.

Kitsune wondered how they had found it in the first place and asked Chiko, "Chiko san, can you tell me who and how this place was discovered," she asked? Chiko glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "Hai Kitsune chan, it was ironically a local boy from Wave that found it. Some friends and him were playing kick the can when they accidentally kicked the can too far; he went to retrieve it and found a hand sticking out of the ground instead," he said.

Kitsune winced behind her mask, feeling sorry for the child, "So the locals informed you," she said. Chiko nodded, "Hai! The local ninja's that stay here investigating the matter further; however, when they found the second body they called us," he said.

Inu noted how isolated the area was, giving it an eerie feeling; it wouldn't surprise him if Orochimaru had used this place, freaks like him were attracted to places like this. Chiko came to a standstill on top of a small cliff. When the team glanced down, they saw a taped off area in the corner of the woods.

The team jumped off the cliff and quickly crossed over the line. From there they continued walking for about twenty minutes until Chiko came to a stop. He lifting a finger and pointed, "It's right over there," he said.

"Oh my God," Kitsune heard Tora say over her shoulder.

Inu turned to his team, "Alright! I want all of you to spread out and examine one body each; once we're done with studying it, we will share our findings and discuss it," he said. "Hai Captain," the team saluted him.

Kitsune examined the first gravesite; the body was still there since Mei had ordered the graves to be just as they had been found for Konoha to study. The body appeared to be of a seven-year-old male; she guessed he had been here for about a year and a half guessing from the decomposition. She started her examination by looking closely at the bones for signs of significant injuries.

The body was covered in fractures, right off the bat she could count seven. It took her all but thirty seconds to finish counting and the total number came out to about twenty-four fractures, all spiral.

Kitsune also noticed rope tying the victim's arms behind his back and his legs. If this was Orochimaru's doing he wouldn't have restrained him, since most of his victims took part willingly, as sick as that sounded.

Kitsune didn't think it involved the snake; unfortunately, that meant there was another sicko out there targeting children, oh goody! Glancing down, a flap of paper caught her eye. Rolling the victim over, she pulled out an envelope.

Using a kunai she opened the letter: Ha, Ha, Ha, so it seems you idiots have finally found my little toy. Such a shame, I was having a blast! If you're wondering, the boy's name is Aito Nami. So now you know who he is, but you still don't know who I am. I could tell you, but where's the fun in that? I can tell you I am no longer in Mizu no Kuni and where I am in is the place of fire, no not hell, but close. Have fun finding me X.

Kitsune done with reading the note thought, "Great, we got ourselves a psychopath and a wise guy," she thought; although she was worried about what the note meant. Turning to Inu she called out, "Captain, I found something," she said.

Inu walked over to her, "What do you have Kitsune?" she handed him the note. Inu finished reading the note and let out a curse, "What a sicko," he said, Kitsune nodded. He looked at her, "Did you find anything else Kitsune," he asked? Kitsune nodded, "Hai sir! I found rope tying the victim's hands and feet. With all due respect, sir, I don't think Orochimaru is involved," she said.

Inu nodded, "I agree with you, but that isn't our call to make," he said turning to the rest of the team, "Guys have you found notes with your victims," he asked. Tora and Hebi raised their hands; Weasel and Toad inspected and soon raised their hands as well. Inu cursed, "Shit! It looks like our perp is playing with us," he said.

Kitsune also cursed, "Orochimaru doesn't leave notes," she said.

Inu narrowed his eyes behind his mask, "No he doesn't," he said.

Meanwhile:

Han watched as Kanna Hatake slept. He could hardly keep the smile off of his face, by this same time tomorrow he would gave Kanna in his clutches, and then the games could begin. He could hardly wait.

Author's note: There you have it folks, chapter seven. If you like this fic you might like my A Father's Revenge fic featuring my favorite Naruto character ever, Minato Namikaze.


End file.
